In the early development of electronic apparatus, screens of the electronic apparatus have a smaller size and a lower resolution. During this period, an operating system of mobile terminals, such as Android operating system, provides single-window application functionality on itself, and only one application may be displayed within this single-window. That is, operating system allows only one application to be in a foreground and to interact with the user. A state of the application in the foreground is called an Activity State, and a state of the application interacting with the user is called a Resumed State. However, with the rapid development of mobile terminal hardware, especially the improvement of the screen resolution and the increasing of the size, this single-window application in an operating system of early electronic apparatus is not able to meet the needs of users, and it becomes an urgent need for the users that the operate system of electronic apparatus may provide multi-window application functionality. For example, while users are watching a video by using a mobile terminal such as a tablet PC, they also would like to chat with their relatives and friends on a timely chat tools such as QQ. Then two or more windows are needed to be simultaneously displayed on the display interface of the tablet PC, where each window is adapted to display an application.
In the electronic apparatus providing multi-window application functionality, sometimes users would like to make one small window of multi-windows to display on the top layer, i.e., one small window thereof is topped. For example, the video and web pages are simultaneously displayed in a small window mode by a user. At this time, the user would like to top the video, so that there is no affect on watching videos when browsing the web. However, the electronic apparatus providing multi-window application functionality now does not provide a topping function, which will obviously affect the user's experience.
Further, when applications of an electronic apparatus are started, a corresponding operating system such as an Android operating system takes charge of displaying the started applications on a full-screen window or two split-screen windows. Taking the two split-screen windows in which an application corresponding to one of the windows is Fruit Ninja game as an example, in the case where a user carries out a sliding operation at a certain position on this window, the electronic apparatus tends to determine that this operation corresponds to an operation on the application such as a cutting operation on a watermelon performed by the user, whereas the user actually wants to remove the window position of the application window. There is no relevant solution to the problem described above.